


Like a Lullaby

by Alphametics



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, It’s just sappy fluff, M/M, i needed this and it was cathartic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/pseuds/Alphametics
Summary: Waylon is a big nervous sap, and he just needs to get it out there
Relationships: Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Like a Lullaby

The soft lullaby of static rang through the back of his mind as he held on tightly to the form beside him. It had been hours now that Waylon had been listening to the heart beat against his ear, soft and slow with sleep. He looked up. His lover’s face was illuminated in the white glow of the moon outside their motel window.   
The picture of peace.   
The scars on his face almost vanished in the light. He looked at ease for the first time in the weeks they’d been together. 

Sickness tightened in Waylon’s chest. Tears stung at his eyes. 

If not for the gentle sounds of his breathing, Waylon may have feared Miles dead. It was a constant fear, these days. Awaken to corrupt feds storming their room to turn them over to Murkoff. Wake to find he’s hallucinated the whole thing, even. He’s still strapped to that chair, eyes burning with images he would never forget. The sound of buzzing. 

The buzzing followed Miles, like TV static behind his words.   
It was different in his voice, though. 

He made Waylon feel safe. 

That’s what made him even more afraid to awaken in that god forsaken chair, or worse, on that table. Tied down, powerless.  
He never felt that here. 

His cheeks grew wet the more his mind wandered from one anxiety to another. His hands moved slowly, fingertips grazing up the cheeks of the other man. Thumbs grazed over his cheekbones. It felt as though if he didn’t take in all of his details, he might vanish the moment Waylon blinked.   
The touches, no matter how gentle, roused the man. His eyes fluttered open to take in the sight of Waylon’s tear-streaked face. 

“What’s the matter?” came Miles’ tired voice, rough with sleep. One of his hands moved to rest atop Waylon’s own. It was too much. 

His heart hammered. Sniffling through his tears, he pressed a kiss to Miles’ lips. Though they had done it a thousand times before, it was chaste. He didn’t open his mouth and didn’t expect reciprocation, needing only to feel proof that Miles was tangible. That he was here with him.   
And he was.   
Two arms slid around his waist to hold him close. They were warm. Solid. When he broke the kiss, he stayed close, still cupping Miles’ face in both hands. The other man looked surprised, but his smile charmed the breath right out of Waylon every time. 

“Everything alright?” he questioned, still smiling, brows pressing in concern. A hand brushed the tears away on one of his cheeks.   
Waylon nodded. Everything was alright now. His own lips parted into a grin as he pressed their foreheads together. Tears still stained his cheeks, but sadness did not fill them anymore. 

“I just love you,” he whispered. The arms around his waist pulled him closer. He could practically feel the steady beat of Miles’ heart behind his chest, like a lullaby. 

As his eyes closed, he heard those words he loved the most.   
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too nervous to write a big fic but maybe someday; I just need more content for my favorite ship ;-;


End file.
